Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as laser printers are generally configured to form an image on a recording medium such as a sheet of paper or a transparency (hereinafter referred to as a recording sheet) by transferring a developing agent or toner. However, toner is consumable and needs replenishing regularly.
In some of the image forming apparatuses, a process cartridge (e.g., an image forming unit), which includes a toner storing portion configured to store toner therein, is disposed in an apparatus body so as to be vertically removable. When toner decreases, the process cartridge is replaced with a new one.
When a process cartridge is installed in the apparatus body, the process cartridge is inserted, from above, down into the apparatus body and a cover is closed. A lever member is configured to mechanically move along with a closing movement of the cover. The lever member presses the process cartridge downward and moves it to its normal position.